parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fresh Vegetable Mystery
Plot Summary kidnaps Scooby's gang kids.]] A mother clownfish zips up her baby clownfishes in their pod, and nearby an onion can't stand another onion's bad breath. Because, you see, they're Gas Station Attendants, named Floyd and Lloyd. Nearby Daphne wraps Scooby's gang children under a lettuce leaf in a 14 karate bowl, and as the weight of the terrible play on words hits me head on I feel like I'm looking down a dark, bottomless well calling out to me softly. That’s the moment when Horton the Elephant walks out of the potato sack precinct, walks across to a root beer case bar and gets a drink. To my surprise, the Moat Monster of this piece is genuinely menacing monster. It’s a sinister black hood with two metal claws that steals children in the night. Granted, Daphne's children, but still. Horton is awakened by the screams, and gives chase. A note left by the mysterious evil tells Horton to beware. Even after I finished this cartoon I still didn’t understand that. Only a cocky asshole warns his food that he's coming back. They pull a bunch of Whoville out of the bar while beating them about the head with their matchsticks. First, the Mayor Ned McDodd is put in a toaster and popped when he refuses to talk, he's brutally popped to death by the police. Then Gas Station Attendants are interrogated, and ha, they're completely inebriated. The best comes when they interrogate SpongeBob on a skillet, and the cops say, "Trying the old shell game, ay? You’ll fry see!" Razoul which he responds, "The jokes on you boys! I'm hardboiled!" The head cop fires back with "We'll make short order of this one!" Then I say, "Fuck fuck fuck, I want to kill them all and stir fry them." They turn on the heat and SpongeBob screams as he burns. But the jokes on them, Moat Monster shows up and turns off the light, absconding with SpongeBob and shoving the potatoes in to fry! In the ensuing chase Abis Mal gets mashed in a waffle iron and another gets his back peeled off by a grater. If we were supposed to empathize with these assholes this would be rather gruesome and unsettling. All sorts of tactics are attempted to catch the Razoul thief. They try to ambush it with spoons and beat it with their matchsticks and even unleash the big guns, an eggbeater. During these shenanigans Razoul uncovers the secret lair hidden behind the vinegar and finds a mousetrap full of carrots. The the culprits are revealed as a bunch of sneaky kids. They're captured in a clever ruse involving a fake mousehole and proceed to argue amongst themselves about who botched the job. I don't know when any of the potatoes had the time to set up a such an elaborate sting, but hey, it’s a little crazy to argue plausibility at this point. "Are you a man or a mouse ya rat?!" This is one of the last lines of the cartoon. They then continue arguing as the circle wipe closes in. That's right, we’re ending with a pun. Voice cast * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake * Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant * Jim Cummings as Razoul, Razoul's Guards * Tom Kenny as Floyd, Lloyd, Whoville Citzens * Steve Carrell as Mayor Ned McDodd * Dee Bradley Baker as Moat Monster Category:The Fresh Vegetable Mystery Movie Spoofs